Maaf ya?
by PenaHogwarts
Summary: Cerita membosankan / hunkai / baekkai / Exo member / real summary inside.


**MAAF YA?**

 **Story by me**

 **Summary** :Kai EXO kembali mengalami cedera, namun tak ada satupun member EXO maupun management yang mengklarifikasi mengenai hal tersebut, mereka seolah bungkam mengenai hal yang membuat salah satu maknae mereka kembali cedera.

~oOo~

Sehun hanya memandang Kai dari jauh. Bukan bukan, Sehun memandang Kai bukan karena mencoba melepas rindu dengan menatapnya dari jauh. Ini bukan kisah gay okay. Saat ini Sehun tak bisa mendekati _hyung_ termudanya itu karena Kai sedang marah padanya. Lelaki dengan gips di kaki kirinya itu kini sedang tidur sambil memeluk Baekhyun _hyung_ nya di sofa santai dorm EXO.

Jika dipikir, ini semua memang kesalahan Sehun. Ah, Sehun sangat merasa bersalah karena itu. Semua bermula beberapa hari lalu, ketika Kai kembali dari restoran cepat saji dengan beberapa ayam goreng di tas belanjanya. Ah, anak itu memang penggila ayam goreng.

Sehun yang melihat itu tentu tergiur dengan ayam goreng yang Kai bawa. Tapi bukan Kai namanya jika mau berbagi ayam goreng kepada orang lain. Sebenarnya Kai adalah member yang baik hati dan selalu berbagi kepada siapapun, tapi tidak untuk kali ini, dia ingin memakan ayamnya sendiri karena dia lapar. Jangan lupa jika seorang Kai bisa menghabiskan makanan sebanyak apapun.

" _Hyung_ , ayolah aku minta satu ya?" Sehun terus merengek meminta ayam goreng milik Kai yang sangat menggiurkan dimatanya. Entahlah, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menggoda _hyung_ sekaligus temannya itu.

"Tidak Sehun! Kalo mau ya beli, aku capek beli ini tau." Kai menolak dan terus melahap ayam goreng itu dengan begitu menggoda, seolah sengaja.

Ini adalah hari kesekian Kai bisa berjalan bebas tanpa alat penyangga tubuh setelah sembuh dari cederanya, meskipun sewaktu-waktu cederanya bisa kembali lagi, tapi ia sangat bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan untuk bisa menari lagi. Maka dari itu, ia selalu berjalan kemanapun itu jika masih disekitar dorm, merasakan kembali kakinya yang telah sembuh.

"SUHO _HYUNG_ KAI SANGAT PELIT..." Teriak Sehun menggema membuat semua member yang sedang melakukan aktifitasnya berhenti dan menatap maknae itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Suho malas. Dia sedang asik-asiknya tidur namun terpaksa bangun karena maknae menyebalkannya itu.

"Kai sangat pelit, aku hanya ingin satu ayam miliknya. Padahal dia beli banyak." Adu sehun dengan memanyunkan bibirnya. Sadarlah Oh Sehun, kau tidak pantas berlaku seperti itu dengan wajah datarmu. _Meskipun itu sangat imut, aigoo_.

"Aku tid-Uhukk hukk.." dan Akhirnya Kaipun tersedak ayam karena akan membalas ucapan sehun, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum, meninggalkan ayam berharganya bersama kucing kelaparan. Kesalahan fatal Kim Jongin.

Melihat kesempatan emas itu tentu tak disia-siakan oleh Sehun. Dengan cepat ia mengambil sepotong ayam milik Kai dan memakannya dengan cepat. Namun dewi fortuna masih belum mau berpihak pada Sehun. Kai melihatnya, melihat bagaimana Sehun dengan cepat melahap ayam miliknya tanpa sepengetahuan Kai. Hey! Sehun minta baik-baik saja Kai menolak bukan? Apalagi jika Sehun mencuri, sudah dipastikan Kai akan-

"SEHUN SIALAN! KENAPA KAU MAKAN AYAMKU!"

\- berteriak seperti gadis.

Sehun yang menyadari itu tentu langsung berlari menghidar amukan Kai, dan Kaipun mengejar Sehun ke seluruh penjuru dorm membuat minggu sore yang seharusnya dimanfaatkan para member beristirahat berubah menjadi ribut akibat kedua maknae EXO itu. Ah, maknae memang seenaknya bukan?.

"Aku hanya minta satu hitam!" Ujar Sehun sambil tetap berlari berkelit menghindari Kai yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kau mencuri bodoh!" Kai terus berlari secepat mungkin tanpa memperhatikan medan yang ia lalui hingga akhirnya..

BRUKKKK...

Badan kurus itu terjatuh dengan dada yang mendarat di lantai terlebih dahulu. Jongin terjatuh dengan keadaan telungkup. Seharusnya kita tahu jika dorm itu tidak seluas taman dan sudah pasti banyak barang didalam dorm. Sehun berhenti berlari, bukan karena mendengar teriakan Kai. Bukan. Bahkan Kai tak berteriak sedikitpun, ia berhenti karena mendengar suara jatuh Kai yang sangat keras, bahkan member lainpun terkesiap mendengarnya.

 _Kai mengalami shock ringan akibat rasa sakit yang ia alami._

Baekhyun yang tersadar lebih dulu langsung menghampiri Kai dan menanyakan keadaannya yang sedikit mengkhawatirkan. Hey, Kai bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat ia jatuh.

" _H-hyung_.. ka-kakiku sak-arggh sakit." Akhirnya suara Kai kembali setelah beberapa saat kehilangan suara akibat shock ringan yang dialaminya.

MWO..

Semua member langsung berlari kearah Kai yang kini telah meringis bahkan menangis menahan sakit yang ia rasakan pada kaki kirinya. Mereka takut jika cedera yang sempat dialaminya kembali membuat salah satu _dance machine_ EXO itu harus kembali vakum disetiap kegiatan EXO.

"CEPAT TELEPON MANAGER _HYUNG_ DAN SIAPKAN MOBIL! KITA HARUS KE RUMAH SAKIT!" Suho kalap. Melihat tubuh Kai yang mulai berkeringat dingin dan rintihan yang terus menerus keluar dari bibir itu membuat Suho takut hal buruk akan terjadi.

~oOo~

Mereka sudah tahu, jika sewaktu-waktu cedera yang dialami Kai bisa saja kembali. Tapi mereka tak menyangka jika cedera itu kembali sangat cepat, bahkan hanya berselang beberapa hari setelah kesembuhan Kai. dan Sehun merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membuat Kai seperti itu.

"Tidurlah Kai." Perintah Baekhyun yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Mereka masih berada dijalan karena sebelumnya mereka harus mengantar beberapa member yang akan syuting variety show dan radio. dan Sekarang tinggallah Kai, Baekhyun dan Sehun yang memang tidak memiliki kegiatan lain.

" _Anniya hyung_.. kepalaku sakit hiks.. dadaku juga." Ah iya, Jongin jatuh dengan dada terlebih dahulu, pantas saja dia merasa sakit mengingat cara jatuhnya yang sangat keras, dagunya bahkan membiru akibat mencium lantai.

"Cha, _hyung_ akan mengelus-elus dadamu, kau tidurlah dibahuku." Kai menurut, sementara Baekhyun mulai mengelus pelan dada Kai membuatnya nyaman. Dia sudah hafal sikap Kai yang akan berubah sangat manja jika sakit, dan dia tidak keberatan jika Kai tidur dipelukannya jika sedang merasa pusing.

" _Hyung, mianhe_." Sehun tertunduk, ia merasa menjadi penjahat karena telah mencelakakan Kai. Seharusnya ia tidak menggoda dan mencuri ayam milik Kai.

"Sudahlah Sehun, dia sudah tidur, kau jangan menganggunya." Sehun mengangguk. Baekhyun benar, dia tak boleh mengganggu tidur Kai.

Sehun pun diam, berharap setelah sampai di dorm dan Kai bangun. Ia berharap jika setelah bangun Kai akan memaafkannya dan bersikap biasa saja. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, Kai bahkan terus mendiamkan Sehun dan menganggap seolah-olah Sehun tak ada. dan semua itu Kai lakukan sampai sekarang, membuat Sehun kesal setengah mati.

Akhirnya Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kai. Ia tak perduli dengan Baekhyun yang akan marah atau Kai yang akan merengek karena tidurnya terganggu. Dia hanya bosan karena dianggap tak ada oleh Kai selama ini.

"Kai! bangun.." Sehun menarik lengan Kai dalam satu hentakan membuat lelaki tan itu tersentak kaget.

"YAK OH SEHUN KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Teriak Baekhyun melengking ketika melihat maknae itu dengan tanpa sopannya membangunkan Kai dengan paksa. Hey, dia tak mau menidurkan bayi beruang besar itu jika menangis.

"Sehunnie jahat hiks hiks.. gara-gara Sehunnie mencuri ayam, kaki Jonginnie cedera lagi hiks hiks aaa... Baek _hyung_ a-aku tidak akan bisa menari lagi... huweee Se-hkk-hunnie menyebalkan.." Kai terisak seperti balita yang diambil mainannya membuat Sehun tertegun. Dia lupa jika Kai lebih manja darinya. Meskipun di atas layar Jongin selalu menjadi Kai yang dewasa dan terlihat menjaganya, namun dibalik semua itu Kai adalah lelaki manja yang cengeng, bahkan Sehun saja tak pernah seperti itu.

"Maafkan Sehunnie ne? Aku janji tidak akan jahat lagi pada Jonginnie." Ucap Sehun lembut, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi manis kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Tapi Sehunnie selalu berbohong." Kini Jongin mem _pout_ kan bibirnya membuat siapapun gemas dengan wajah beruang manis itu.

"Kali ini Sehunnie tidak akan berbohong pada Jonginnie, aku akan selalu disamping Jonginnie kapanpun jika kau tak kuat berjalan."

" _Yaksok?_ "

" _Ne, yaksok._ "

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, keenam member lain yang tadi memperhatikan interaksi keduanya itu sedang tersenyum antara geli dan bahagia. Sehun dan Kai memang bukan lagi anak berusia tujuh tahun. Tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah maknae EXO, dua orang yang akan selalu menjadi adik member yang lain meskipun itu seratus tahun yang akan datang. Karena maknae akan selalu menjadi maknae bukan?

FIN

 _ **Ah.. akhirnya selesai juga. Fanfic selingan dimasa UAS dan juga selingan sebelum menulis cerita yang lebih berat lagi. Sebelumnya maaf jika tidak berkenan di hati. Saya menulis cerita ini karena saya suka**_ __ _ **banyak yang bilang saya itu psyco karena suka menyiksa karakter utama, atau membuat karakter utama mati, padahal tidak seperti itu. Saya hanya suka jika ada chara yang sakit hehe.**_

 _ **Btw gomawwo untuk review di dua cerita sebelumnya, 'Stupid Jongin!' dan 'Liburan!'. Jujur gak nyangka kalo ada yang baca cerita membosankan yang aku buat.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak semua *deepbow***_


End file.
